Love and Tragedy
by BrittanyRae
Summary: This is my first alternate universe fic. It's set in World War ll. It's got Romance, Angst, Action, Suspense, and more...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine. 

Warning: This is an alternate universe fic set during World War ll. Some of the characters will have slightly different personalities and ethnic backgrounds. It will also be a little gory and graphic but hey that's how the holocaust was! I hope you enjoy this it's my first of this kind!

Love and Tragedy Chapter 1 

Written By BrittanyRae

A young girl of 15 with blonde hair glanced nervously around the market place. Then she walked over to a stand and examined the loaves of bread. Selecting the freshest looking loaf she paid for it and continued with her errands. When she was done she glanced around once more and then slipped down an alleyway. Watching carefully to see if she was being followed Relena continued. At the end of the alley was an old crate. Relena pushed the crate to the side a little and slipped into a whole in the wall behind it. Then she pulled the crate back into place. The whole led to the other side of the wall where a small dusty street was located. Either side of the road was lined with old dilapidated**1** houses. Relena walked across the street to one of the houses and noticed that someone had left the door open. Cautiously she walked in and saw furniture and clothing strung everywhere. There were even a few traces of blood. Relena's breath drew short and she frantically began searching the house for her family.

"Mother! Father! Millardo! Where are you?!" she yelled.

"Over here Relena!" came Millardo's voice.

He had a bullet wound in his upper arm with the blood beginning to dry.

"What happened here? Where are Mother and Father?" Relena asked worriedly.

"Calm down Relena and listen to me. The Nazis took them. They tried to take me but I struggled too much. They shot me in the arm and knocked me unconscious. They thought I was dead so they left me here. Most likely Mother and Father are on their way to one of the Nazi camps as we speak. We have to stay alive in order to try and save them. Now listen, I have a plan. I'm going to join up with the Nazis so that no one suspects I'm Jewish. You and I are lucky that we have blonde hair- it makes us look like them. Stay here and don't let anyone find out that you're a Jew. If the soldiers come back act calmly. Do not stay in this house- they know it belongs to Jews. If someone finds out you're Jewish and the soldiers come for you

don't struggle or they'll kill you. I'll come for you as soon as I can. We should go now. Be strong little sister."

Millardo vanished from sight before Relena could say goodbye. 

"Where else can I stay?" she thought.

It was an easy question to answer. Before the Jews were banned from schools in that tiny town in Northern Europe, Relena had received an invitation to go to school at a boarding school in England. Only wealthy children could afford to go there but that was no problem. Her family was wealthy and only lived in the dump of a house they did to hide for their own safety. Father had removed all his money from the bank shortly before the Nazis took over. He'd told Relena to carry it because no one would suspect such a large amount of money to be hidden on such a young girl. Relena patted the pocket where the money was concealed. Then she left the house and set out on her journey. Fifteen minutes later she reached the main town. She bought herself some nice new outfits, a first class ticket on a ship headed for England, and left her home behind her. Silently she gazed at the blue sea as the ship pulled away from the dock. 

Author's Note: Well what do you think so far? This is my first alternate universe fic so I hope you like it! Don't forget to Review! Don't worry more characters will show up as the story continues. Expect much longer chapters in the future! Well that's it remember…

Visit me at:http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

~BrittanyRae~

** **

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy!

Love and Tragedy Chapter 2 

Written By BrittanyRae

"Maxwell!"

"Yes sir!"

"Corporal, We're sending you and your unit to fight the Nazis in France. Be ready to leave by tomorrow."

"Yes Sir!"

Corporal Duo Maxwell of the United States Army left to deliver the news to his men. Then jokingly he said to his men,

"Does anyone here know French? 'Cause if so you're ordering for us! I hear the French got some good food!"

"General Chang Wufei1 there's someone here to see you Sir!"

"Send them in Private."

"Sir!"

A young boy who looked about 15 walked into the tent and saluted Wufei.

"Sir I'd like to join up with you and your men." The young recruit said.

"Name?"

"Humong Ade, sir!"

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Any experience fighting?"

"I've been trained since I was three to be skilled in martial arts and I'm a skilled swordsman."

"Where are you from?" 

"China, sir, I'm a member of the tiger clan."

"Really? I'm from the dragon clan."

"Then we're allies."

"Okay soldier sign up over there with my secretary and then go get yourself a uniform."

"Yes Sir!"

Relena walked up to the deck. Leaning against the railing she gazed out at the water. Casually she glanced to her left and to her right to see if any one was nearby. To her left there was no one but to her right was a young man who was also looking at the ocean. He had unruly dark brown and the most intense Prussian blue eyes she'd ever seen. He must have sensed he was being watched because he turned his head and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked in monotone.

"No, I'm all right." She answered looking away.

Quietly she went back down to her room to get dressed for the ball being thrown on the ship that night. She'd bought her self a new dress especially for special occasions. It was dark blue silk and hung just below her knees. She curled her hair and pulled some of it back in a diamond-studded barrette. Then she put on diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Relena completed the outfit with a pair of dark blue high heels. Finally she went up to the grand ballroom to eat dinner and dance. Silently she entered the room and heads turned to stare at the young girl. Relena stood there unsure of where to go sit down until another arm slipped into hers. Startled Relena turned to see who her companion was. There stood the young man from before complete in Nazi uniform. 

"Careful Relena. Mind your temper. Don't give yourself away." She told herself.

"You look lost. You can sit with me." He said in the same monotone.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The young soldier escorted Relena to an empty seat at the table where he and some other soldiers and a few other ladies were sitting. Then he sat down beside her. 

"This is my sister Hallie." he gestured towards a pretty girl with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "And this is Admiral Quinze and his wife, Lucinda." He motioned towards an older couple. "This is Captain Septum and his fiancée, Cynthia." He introduced a man with dark hair and a thin, bony, blonde, woman. "I'm Lieutenant Heero Yuy and your name is?"

"Relena Darlain." She told him lying about her last name, which was really Peacecraft.

"Nice to meet you Miss Relena." Lucinda greeted her.

"You too." Relena returned politely.

"Are traveling all alone Miss?" asked Quinze.

"Yes sir."

"How terribly lonely!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"How old are you?" asked Hallie.

"Fifteen."

"Isn't that your age Heero?" Commented Septum.

"Yes sir, and Hallie is fourteen."

After they finished their meal the couples walked out on to the dance floor. Relena danced with Heero and Hallie danced with a young private who introduced himself as Muller.After the dancing Heero escorted Relena back to her room. The next day at about 3:00 p.m. They arrived at London, England. Relena took herself shopping for a few more dresses and then paid for a carriage to drive her to the boarding school. At the front doors she was greeted by the head mistress of the school.

"Ahh you must be Relena! I'm so glad you made it! Dorothy will show you to your room."

"Thank you Miss."

"Dinner is at 5:30 sharp. You will get your schedule and begin classes tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Relena was showed to her room by Dorothy, a girl of 16 with incredibly long blonde hair and long, dark, forked eyebrows. After closing her door Relena put away her belongings and sat down on the window seat to read.

A plane landed at an airport in Paris and a line of soldiers filed off. 

"Let's stop at the first restaurant we see!" Duo said. "I'm starved!"

Author's Note: Okay I forgot to do something in the last chapter. For those of you who don't know dilapidated 

Means run down. 

1-In the Chinese culture you say the last name before the first name. 

Hope you're enjoying this so far! Review! Thanks a million!

~BrittanyRae~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For the 33rd time I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: For the 33rd time I do not own Gundam Wing! (Unless I miss counted this is the 33rd time I've had to do a disclaimer. I kept count with the help of Lady Une and Treize who count so well!)

****

Love and Tragedy

Chapter 3

Written By BrittanyRae

Duo and his troops split up agreeing to meet back at the base and went out to find them selves some dinner. Duo decided to stop at a restaurant called La Hire Café is the heart of the city of Paris. It was adjacent to the La Hire Hotel. He walked in, selected a seat, and ordered a beer. He was only fifteen but his father had worked in the coalmines until they collapsed and killed him when Duo was 14. Duo's mother had died trying to save her husband. Duo's father had been a heavy drinker and had gotten Duo hooked on the habit. He hated the addiction but there was hope for him. He only drank when he was depressed or worried about something. He also drank when he was lonely. After his parents died Duo had joined up with the army and before long was promoted to his current rank of corporal. 

The restaurant also provided entertainment. There was a large stage, which all the tables faced. Slowly the curtain began to open and a group of girls came out all dolled up and danced the cancan. They were all pretty but they had a little too much make-up on. Duo wasn't amused by a bunch of girls in frilly dresses kicking their legs in the air and wearing three inches worth of make-up. He rolled his eyes,

"Stuck up sluts is what they are." He thought.

A waitress to talk to Duo,

"Our cancan dancers and waitresses also rent themselves out if you know what I mean."

"They're bloody whores!" a drunken Scottish man two tables away shouted gleefully.

Duo rolled his eyes again,

"Yeah they're sluts all right." He thought.

The curtains closed and a band came onstage and played some music. Back stage girls were giggling and chatting,

"Ooohh this is so much fun!"

"I hope I get picked!"

"Picked for what?" a thin girl with short dark violet-black hair asked.

"Oh you're new Hilde right? Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?" 

"We rent ourselves out. To be blunt we're whores. Get it?"

Hilde looked annoyed,

"I'm not selling my body to some stranger no matter how much money he plans to pay me!"

"Then you don't get paid sistah. That's life!"

Hilde frowned. She needed the money badly. If she didn't get paid she didn't eat, or pay the long over due rent on her apartment. She was going to get thrown out if she didn't get two hundred dollars to the landlord by 11:00 p.m. Hilde fingered her cross necklace and thought of her mother. Her father had been abusive but ended up going to jail and dieing there before Hilde was 5. Her mother had devoted her time to helping the needy and in the end went bankrupt, died of tuberculosis, and left Hilde to fend for her own at the age of 15. Thus Hilde rented an apartment with the little money she had and joined up at La Hire's. She sighed in defeat and followed the other girls out to wait to be chosen. It wasn't long before a large Russian man with a heavy bushy beard started eyeing her up. Hilde looked at her feet in shame. The man grabbed Hilde's face by the chin and made her look at him.

"What's your name little lady?"

Hilde remained silent and glared the man smelled thickly of vodka. The man shock Hilde by her shoulders,

"Answer me girl!"

"Hilde."

"That's better! Come on Hilde you can stay with Ivan tonight." The man smirked.

"Not likely." She replied.

Ivan turned and slapped her hard across the face,

"I said come. You will be my whore!" and he raised his hand to hit her again.

Before he could strike Hilde again Duo stepped into the way and stopped the swipe.

"She said no," he told the man coldly.

"Why you little!" 

A few waitresses quickly came over to stop the fight bringing two bottles of vodka to calm Ivan with. Duo turned towards Hilde,

"You alright lady?"

"I'm fine. Why'd you stop him?"

"You're different from the other girls. I don't think you really like this."

"I'm new here and I need the money. I didn't know this was part of the deal."

"I'm Duo Maxwell. What did you say your name was?"

"Hilde Sheibaker."

"Well Hilde I'm gonna get you out of this dump. Follow me."

Hilde hesitated and looked at Duo. Could he be trusted? She could smell alcohol on his breath and he only looked 15.

"Listen Hilde I'm not like these men. I won't hurt you. Could you please trust me?"

Hilde nodded and followed Duo to his automobile. Minutes later they arrived at a military base. Hilde, who was rubbing her sore cheek, stared in surprise.

"Is this where you're staying?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Corporal."

Duo took Hilde to his tent and offered her a change of clothes and some water to wash off her face and then he left the tent to wait for her. Fifteen minutes later she told him he could come back in. She sat on his cot and looked at him wondering what would happen.

"So tell me about yourself. What brought you to that dump?"

Hilde told him about her family and Duo in turn told her his story, every detail right down to his alcohol use.

"Gee, so you're here to fight the Nazis huh?"

"Yep, it's late you should get some sleep. You can have the cot and I'll sleep on the floor."

"You sure?"

"You bet."

"Thanks Duo."

''No problem."

"Night Duo."

"Night Hilde."

Hallie looked out the window of the train. The train belonged to the Nazis. It was a special one just for the families of Nazi soldiers and supplies. Her brother was sending her to Germany where she would be safer. She sighed,

"How come men get to have all the fun?" she thought aloud. 

Looking back out the window she noticed two fighter planes. One belonged to the Nazis and one belonged to the Allies. The planes were battling each other firing missiles and such. A plump woman behind Hallie began to worry.

"What if a stray bomb hits us!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry one of our men is up there he won't let any missiles hit us." Hallie reassured the woman confidently.

Just as she was saying this the Allie plane fired a missile at the Nazi one. The Nazi pilot dodged but the missile kept going and hit one of the storage car of the train. A storage car carrying crates of dynamite and kegs of gasoline.

Author's Note: Ooh cliffhanger aren't I mean? Hope you like the story so far I think this chapter might be my best so far. Well don't forget to Review! Oh and incase you didn't know the Allies are the nations that united to fight the Nazis. Thanks!

~BrittanyRae~

P.S. To the Ticked Author:

I am so sorry! I had no idea that someone else was using this idea! Will you please forgive me? I never saw your notice in the forum either. I'm sorry that I stole your idea but I didn't know anyone else had it. I'm sorry you don't like the story so far too. If you want I will remove the story and quit writing it. Please forgive me! If you don't mind I would like to read your fic, is that okay? Please give me your real pen name if it is okay. Again, I am very sorry that I took your idea. As I mentioned before I didn't know it had been used. I will remove the story or do what is necessary to make this up to you. Email me with your response at this address: raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

I am extremely sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy!

Note: Please read the author's note at the end. It will answer some questions that came up in the reviews.

****

Love and Tragedy

Chapter 4

Written By BrittanyRae

The whole train shook and Hallie spun around to see what had happened. One of the storage cars was on fire and it was spreading quickly. Hallie looked back to the fighter planes. The Allie plane fired four more missiles, one of them hit the Nazi plane and the other three hit the train. The smoke and fire had now reached the car Hallie was traveling in. Before long Hallie had passed out from smoke inhalation. 

Trowa Barton landed his plane and pushed the door open. Jumping out he ran over to the wreckage to search for survivors. Okay so maybe it was an enemy train but the passengers were women and children! He kept trying to tell the other pilot they should take the battle away from civilians but he wouldn't listen. Pushing open the door to the train, he searched for anyone who was still alive. Carefully he checked the heartbeats of the passengers. After much searching he was beginning to lose hope. Slowly he bent down to check the last passengers pulse. Much to his surprise she was alive! Trowa picked up the unconscious girl and vaulted out of the train. Seconds after he escaped the whole train exploded. 

It had only been two weeks since Ade Humong had joined the army. Ade had already been appointed to Sergeant. Sitting in the army tent Ade thought about what would happen if they found out. That she, Amy Humong, had infiltrated the army disguised as a man. The trumpet signaled that a battle was beginning and hurriedly she began to get ready.

Life at St. Gabriel's Boarding School had been going okay. Relena missed her family and she hated listening to the way the kids here talked about the Jewish, as though they were germs. Heero was attending school here for awhile, which surprised her because he was a soldier and she thought he'd be out fighting. Every once in awhile it was hard to keep from laughing- if only they new she was Jewish they'd drop over dead from the shock of it. She looked out her window and watched the rain pour down in buckets. Quietly she stood up and walked to the library. As soon as she was gone, a dark figure crept into her room.

Author's Note: Could I throw out any more cliffhangers? Okay I know this was really short but I'll make up for that in the next chapter. Now to answer some questions…

Why did I make Heero a Nazi?

Well because it is important to the plot of the story. If I tell you what's in store I'll ruin it for you. Keep reading!

Why is Relena Jewish?

Like I said above because the plot depends on it. Besides if Relena isn't Jewish my plans for Heero get messed up. Keep reading to find out what I have in store!

Why are the brown haired people (Heero and Hallie) not suspected of being Jews as is historically correct?

During World War ll the Germans, Japanese, and Italians worked together. Heero and Hallie are Japanese and Heero has a swastika on his arm. In addition, they do have a good deal of money and when Heero joined the army they examined his birth records and did blood tests to make sure he wasn't lying. They know he's not Jewish and you know there's not much you can do about genetics. By they way the only pictures I've ever seen of Hitler were black and white does any one know what color his hair was? I've always assumed it was brown but I could be wrong. I was wondering when someone would notice that my brown haired people were so safe! Kudos to you!

Will I please continue the story?

Yes I will definitely keep up the story until that author contacts me. If the author doesn't I will assume that they no longer care and continue. I honestly didn't steal the idea. I'm glad I have such loyal fans who want me to keep the story going. I'm enjoying writing this and maybe if the author does contact me we can negotiate. I will do what ever I can to keep it going.

Thanks all of you for your reviews! Keep them coming! Feel free to send in questions and I hope I've answered some for you here. Thanks again!

By the way, I'd appreciate some idea's for what to do with Quatre. Thanks!

~BrittanyRae~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Thanks and Enjoy!

****

Love and Tragedy

Chapter 5

Written By BrittanyRae

A silent figure opened the closet and found the keepsake box he'd seen Relena hide in there. In a matter of seconds he'd picked the lock and opened the box. Inside there were a few letters from someone named Millardo and a Jewish cross of David necklace. 

At the sound of the explosion Hallie awoke with a start and jumped out of the arms of the man who'd been carrying her. She looked at the young man with the odd bangs and Allie uniform and glared.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Trowa Barton and yours?"

"Hallie Yuy. You're the one who shot our train aren't you?"

"Yes but it was unintentional I hadn't counted on your pilot being so fast."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally Italy but I left for America when Hitler took control."

"So you're a traitor to your country? Why'd you leave?"

"That's your opinion. I left because I didn't approve of the massacre killings of Jews. If I stayed and fought to save them I'd be killed quicker."

"Everyone else in the train is dead. I'm the only survivor aren't I?"

Trowa didn't say anything but his eyes told her that the answer to her question was yes. Hallie looked around in despair. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with an enemy soldier! 

"Come with me. We'll get a doctor to look at you and make sure that you didn't inhale any poisonous gases when you breathed in all that smoke." Trowa offered. 

Hallie became suspicious.

"Why'd you save me?" she questioned him.

"Would you have rather I let you die?"

"No, but I'm your enemy!"

"You're a soldier?"

"No!"

"Have you ever killed any one?"

"No!"

"Then what have you done to make you my enemy?"

Hallie just looked at him in awe. His logic was almost dizzying. It threw everything her parents had taught her out the window. What was he saying?

"Come on," Trowa continued. "You really should see a doctor."

Quietly Hallie followed him to his plane and boarded it with him. The trip was silent until Trowa asked simply,

"Why do you hate the Jews?"

Hallie recited everything her mother and father had told her,

"They're trying to steal our land. They want to take over the world. They worship the devil…" and on with such pitiful reasons.

"Have you ever even met a Jew?" Trowa interrupted. 

"Well, no. Why?" Hallie was confused. 

Why should that matter?

"Just wondering."

Commander Zechs Marquise silently opened the top desk drawer of the general and saw before him battle strategies for the next skirmish. After he finished copying it he returned the plans to the drawer. Then he left the camp- a spy for the Allies was supposed to meet him by the riverside in fifteen minutes.

Hilde looked at Duo lying on the floor sleeping soundly and smiled. She still didn't know how he'd done it but he'd talked his superiors into letting her stay there until she found somewhere safe to live and some work. It had been three weeks and Hilde finally had an idea for a job she might be able to keep. She sighed and thought about the realization that had hit her last night. She had fallen head over heels for that lighthearted soldier with the long brown braid. Hilde yawned- it was still late at night, pulling the covers over her head Hilde drifted back to sleep.

Wufei looked around him. Soldiers were dropping like flies left and right from both armies. What was the meaning of this battle anyway? Wufei continued fighting unsure whether the battle was to stay alive, save innocent souls, or protect just to prove who's stronger. 

Relena returned from the library without having found a book to read. She turned on a light, walked over to the closet, and lifted her keepsake box from the shadows. Removing the key from her pocket she unlocked the box to look at the contents she held so dear. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat, the necklace was missing! Her star of David- where could it have gone? Beginning to panic Relena's heart started racing. The next thing she knew the door to her bedroom closed and Heero Yuy stepped out from behind the door.

"Looking for something?" he said dangling the necklace from his index finger.

Relena gasped,

"What are you doing in here?"

"What's a supposedly Christian girl doing with the Jewish symbol on a necklace?"

Relena heard her brother's parting words echo in her head. Raising her head defiantly she looked at Heero and said,

"My name is Relena Peacecraft. I am Jewish. Your fellow soldiers took my parents and for all I know they could be dead. Are you going to kill me?"

In answer to her question Heero raised a gun and aimed in at her head.

Meanwhile Zechs arrived at the designated meeting spot and waited. Much to his surprise out of the shadows stepped young woman.

"Follow me. Someone might have followed you." She whispered. 

Zechs followed her throughout the darkness of the woods until they came to a small cave. In front of the cave she turned to him and said,

"Don't repeat anything I tell you."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Just call me Noin, that will do for now."

"And you can call me Zechs."

"You said you had battle plans?"

"Yes here they are." And he handed the plans to Noin. 

Author's Note: I hope your enjoying this! In case there is any confusion yes Zechs and Millardo are the same person! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Don't forget to review! Thanks all of you I'm glad you like my fic! Well so far all the important people are alive…

~BrittanyRae~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me: Oh where oh where has my Gundam Wing gone oh where oh where could it be-

Disclaimer: Me: Oh where oh where has my Gundam Wing gone oh where oh where could it be-

Heero: Brit you don't own Gundam Wing

Me: I don't?

Duo: no *thinks-Thank God! *

Me: *starts crying*

Quatre: But you do own your own characters!

Trowa: yeah and we do star in your fics *thinks- unwillingly*

Wufei: and we did get you a ton of Cappuccinos *thinks-because you made us*

Me: Thanks you guys are the best!

****

Love and Tragedy

Chapter 6

Written By BrittanyRae

Just as Heero was about to pull the trigger and end Relena's life there was a sudden explosion and the ground shook. The English were bombing the school! Suddenly Relena understood: The Germans hadn't captured England but they'd invaded this school in order to slowly turn the English against the Jews and the English had found out. Now they were shutting the Germans' plan down. The roof began to cave in and before he could think, Heero found himself diving to push Relena out of the way of the falling debris. Pieces of the school's roof were falling all around them. Heero held Relena close to him shielding her from harm. He could feel her heart racing and her breath quicken and he knew she was afraid. Thoughts raced through his mind in a confused jumble,

"Why did I save her?"

"What's the matter with me?"

"Why am I protecting her?"

"She's just a girl."

"My mission is to eliminate the Jews."

"Why didn't I let her die?"

Relena's thoughts were even more confused,

"He saved me?"

"Why didn't he kill me?"

"Could I have changed him?"

"Evil never changes."

"He's going to send me to a camp to be tortured."

"Why is he holding me so close to him?"

"Stranger yet, why don't I want him to let go?"

Hilde woke up early in the morning while Duo was still sleeping. She took off her cross necklace and slipped it around his neck. Then she whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for all of your help."

After that, she reported to the General's office. 

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes sir, I'd like to enlist as a spy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to help the army out." 

"Very well then you're a spy."

"Do I need to fill anything out?"

"No it would be better for your safety if there was no record you work for us."

"I understand. Well I'll be off now."

"Good luck."

Wufei looked around him. They'd won the battle but at what cost? Half of his own men had been killed. Wufei shook his head, if they were going to survive they'd better get moving.

"Move out everyone."

He hated these mechanical battles, when enemy fought enemy just because they were "enemies" without stopping to think what the battle meant, what the outcome would be. His hometown had been wiped off the face of the planet when a group of soldiers passed threw and burnt it down while he was out hunting. When he got home there was nothing left but ashes and the charred bodies of the dead and dying villagers. There wasn't even anything he could do to try and save them. Afterwards he enlisted in the army and quickly advanced to General to avenge his family but this wasn't revenge. It was fighting at command to survive. He was no more than a pawn. These empty battles disgusted him.

A young man with blonde hair headed down the stairs of his mansion to the basement. It was large, large enough to hide several families of Jews trying to escape to Israel. It like the stories of the American Civil War he'd read about. An underground railroad to help them get to freedom. However, in this version the winner family controlled the whole escape route. None of the other citizens in the Middle East seemed to think it was their responsibility to help the Jews get to freedom. The Palestinians didn't seem to pleased about all the people entering their country. Quatre knew that helping the Jews escape the Nazis wouldn't bring peace, it would bring the Nazis and other Axis powers to them. 

Hallie looked out the window silently thinking about her predicament. She was in a plane with an enemy soldier headed who knows where! What was she thinking when she boarded it with him! 

"I'm going to land the plane now." Trowa said in monotone.

Hallie leaned back and continued looking out the window and thinking he had saved her life but then again, he was an enemy. However, the train never would have been hit if the Axis pilot hadn't dodged the missiles and had actually "defended his people" but dodging the missiles wouldn't have affected the train if they'd been fighting farther away from civilians. Then again, they wouldn't have been fighting if Hitler and his followers hadn't started the war. Whose fault was this whole thing anyway?

"Mister Trieze the school is England was bombed we're waiting for word from Yuy to see if anyone survived."

"Alright, Colonel Une send word to Dermail that some troops are headed his direction."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and how is the new soldier, Zechs Marquise, doing?" 

"Splendidly before long you'll have to promote him."

"Excellent."

Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long! I had writer's block. Well remember if you have any question's email me or write them in your reviews and I'll answer them as soon as possible! Yes I know that the Heero + Relena thing seems very familiar but hey she's still alive! Well don't forget that June is Duo month! The rules about the Duo Month Fanfic Challenge can be found in a post by Fox Goddess in the forum. Hey I finally brought Quatre into the fic! *pout* None of you gave me any ideas like I asked but if any of you have any ideas for something I could do with a character or characters I'd love to hear them! Don't forget to review and check out the fic my sister and I are writing: M.D.G TV

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Or at: [brittanyrae01@yahoo.com][2]

Visit me at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][3]

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: mailto:brittanyrae01@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Now let us look at this logically

Disclaimer: Now let us look at this logically. The purpose of a disclaimer is for the writer to inform the readers that he/she does not own the item(s) in question. Thus the second the readers see the word disclaimer they know that the writer does not own the item in question. Therefore upon seeing the word disclaimer at the beginning of this fanfic and realizing that this is a Gundam Wing fanfic you should have concluded that I do not own Gundam wing because if I did I would not be writing a disclaimer. So to summarize I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy!

Love and Tragedy Chapter 7

Written By BrittanyRae

The dust began to settle from the bombing. The bombing planes had flown away and cautiously Heero stood up and looked around. Relena stood up as well. The bodies of the other students and teachers lay scattered about the school. Heero examined each of the bodies, none were living. Relena clenched her fist, all of these innocent but mistaken students had been killed because the English thought German soldiers were using the school. In a way it was- the Germans had been trying to bring more followers to their side of the war, the English must have thought the building was being used by spies to transmit data or something like that. The Nazi powers had ruined life for everyone by starting this wretched war! Relena forced herself to remain calm.Heero pulled a walkie-talkie from a pocket of his uniform and switched it on,

"Hello this is Yuy reporting."

Relena shuttered, the end would come soon, he'd turn her in and she'd be shipped off to a Nazi camp.

"Roger that Yuy this is Treize what's the news on the bombing?" 

"I'm the only survivor, sir."

Relena look at Heero, puzzled, why wasn't he turning her in?

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then report back to headquarters."

"Roger that." And then Heero switched off the walkie-talkie and started walking towards the road. Relena ran to catch up to him,

"Why didn't you turn me in?" she asked him. 

Heero simply ignored her and kept walking. Picking the lock of an automobile parked in the school parking Heero climbed in, looked at Relena, handed her her Star of David necklace, and drove away. From the shadows someone smirked. Someone who had taken pictures that could be used to decide if someone lived or died and had heard and seen all that had taken place when the dust cleared after the bombing.

Duo awoke to find Hilde gone. Puzzled, he scratched his neck and noticed that he was wearing her cross necklace. Quickly he got dressed and reported to the General's office. The General looked up from his work at Duo,

"Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Hilde?"

"Yes she was in here this morning."

"She enlisted didn't she?"

"Yes as a spy for us." He said in a hushed voice.

"WHAT!"

Wufei's troops marched on warily. Then from the shadows of the forest they marched through emerged the enemy army. Wufei glared at the commander, he recognized him from newspapers as General Dermail. Dermail drew his sword, signaling the attack, and another bloody battle began.

Against his fathers wishes Quatre left home to join the Allied forces in stopping the Axis powers. As much as he hated bloodshed he knew that the only way to end this war was to fight.

After seeing a doctor to make sure the bombing of the train hadn't caused any damage to Hallie, Trowa rented a room at an inn to spend the night in. 

"You can sleep on the bed if you like." Trowa offered. "I'll take the sofa."

Hallie didn't say anything, she just looked away. She was confused and angry but she wasn't sure who she was angry with. Stubbornly, she walked over and sat on the sofa, refusing to accept Trowa's generosity. Trowa shrugged and set a blanket on the edge of the sofa. Then he turned out the lights and went to bed. Hallie covered herself up with the blanket and went to sleep- still confused and angry.

"Treize, sir, your niece Dorothy is here to see you." Colonel Une reported. "And Yuy just returned he's in the medical quarters getting a broken arm mended."

"Thank you Lady send her in." Treize answered. Then he thought to himself, "Wasn't Dorothy attending the same school as Heero? I thought he said there were no other survivors."

"Hello Treize."

"Good to see you Dorothy, I hadn't thought you'd survived the St. Gabriel Bombing."

"Oh I did and I'm quite fine.I have some information that might interest you. It's about Mr. Yuy."

At the same time two people were meeting under a tree miles away.

"I have more information for you, Noin."

"Zechs, why do you keep bringing information?"

"I want to stop the Nazis. I figure I can do more damage this way rather than fighting them."

"You be careful. One of these times your going to be caught."

Author's Note: *scary music plays* 

BrittanyRae in announcer mode: Who was the person in the bushes? Will Hilde the Spy be alright? Who will win the battle- Wufei or Dermail? Will Hallie be nice to Trowa? What information does Dorothy have about Heero? Will Zechs (a.k.a. Millardo) get caught? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **Love and Tragedy**! 

Normal again: HeeHee too much sugar for me! Don't forget to review!

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Or: [brittanyrae01@yahoo.com][2]

Visit at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][3]

Oh and one more thing! I really need fanfiction for the webpage! The rules are:

1.)Include author's name and title of fic

2.)Can be of any genre

3.)Tell me if it is a lemon 

4.)Can be set in a Gundam Universe besides wing if it is tell me

5.)No yaoi or yuri

6.)(Optional) include your email address

Thanks a million!

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: mailto:brittanyrae01@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Jamie Jamie 2 121 2001-10-31T21:27:00Z 2001-10-31T21:27:00Z 3 400 2280 na 19 4 2800 9.2720 

Disclaimer: 

Trowa:  ……….. …. … … …… ….. … ….. ………. … ….. …..!

Me: Translation!

Cathy: BrittanyRae does not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are hers. Enjoy!

Me: *pouts* You don't have to rub it in!

Love and Tragedy Chapter 8 

Written By BrittanyRae

          "Information about Yuy?"

          "Yes and I think you'll find it very interesting."

          "Alright then what have you got?"

          "After the explosion I stood up and looked around. I saw Yuy protecting a young girl who also attended the school. She calls herself Relena Darlain."

          "What is the point of this Dorothy?"

          "Relena is Jewish. I overheard a conversation between her and Yuy before the explosion. He found out she was Jewish and was going to kill her but when the explosion began he protected her from falling debris. That's how he got the broken arm. Then when he reported in he told you that he was the only survivor. That wasn't true. Relena lived and he knew it she wasn't very far behind him and before he drove here he looked right at her. He let her escape. He's a traitor." Dorothy smirked.

          "Yuy a traitor? He's one of our best soldiers! Do you have proof of this?"

          "Yes I do have proof. Here are some photographs I took."

          Treize looked at the photographs. The first was of Heero protecting a young girl about the same age- apparently taken when the explosion had ended. The next five were of the two standing there and Heero reporting in with the girls not far away, they proved nothing but the last photograph did. It showed Heero handing a necklace to the girl, a Star of David necklace. 

          "Very well Dorothy you may go now. Tell Colonel Une to send Yuy in after his arm's been mended."

          Dorothy nodded, left the room, and informed Une of Treize's order. Just then Heero came out of the medical quarters.

          "Treize wants you to report to his office, Yuy."

          "Hn." Was the reply as Heero walked into Treize's office.

          As Heero closed the office door behind him Treize walked over and handed him the pictures.

          "How do you explain these?" he asked.

          Noin and Zechs were sitting under the tree talking.

          "I'm leaving for England tomorrow. My mother's sick and I'm going to go take care of her. I probably won't be coming back for awhile."

          "I have a sister in England. While you're there will you look after her for me?"

          "Sure."

          "Here's a picture of her from before the war started. Her name is Relena."

          "I have to go now."

          "Take care of yourself."

          "Don't get caught."

The battle raged on. Wufei was busy fighting five enemy soldiers at once. Things weren't exactly going well for his army. Before long Dermail's troops marched off, taking Wufei's army with them as prisoners of war.

Author's Note: I'm back! Happy Halloween everyone! Don't forget to review!

~BrittanyRae


End file.
